oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Kipp Southely
}} ' , also known as '''Frostbite, is a fan character created by MagnumDong6969. resides in the Marvel universe, particularly in the Earth-616 timeline. Kipp Southely is a human endowed with the powers of a powerful Winter Spirit named Besaris, granting him powers over water and ice, in addition to an immense about of strength and speed. He is an immensely powerful individual. Kipp was born in Indianapolis, Indiana as a gifted child in 1989. He was born on the north side of the city, and raised in public schools. Kipp was a gifted and quirky young child, earning high grades in Elementary School and above, up until his graduation in 2008. In college, Kipp most desired to be a meteorologist, but also enjoyed hiking and exploring in the mountains and in the Arctic regions. Again, Kipp performed well in his classes and graduated with a degree in Meteorlogical Science. Kipp spent time in Indianapolis before moving to Alaska to join a research team in Barrow to study climate change as well as record temperatures in the Northernmost city of the United States. Kipp soon took a vacation into the mountains, deciding to climb through the Brock's mountain range in Northern Alaska. Well-equipped and feeling confident, Kipp set off into the wilderness. He would not emerge until 5 months later. As Kipp climbed and hiked through the mountain range for the first 2 weeks, he finally came to rest at a certain mountain within the range, yet unexplored by modern man. Kipp then looked up, and saw a person standing at the entrance to a cave about 600 meters above him. Curious to whether he was being followed, Kipp readied his climbing axes and climbed to the entrance of the cave. Nearly exhausted, he reached the entrance of the cave, and, readying his climbing axes as defensive weapons, Kipp entered the cave. As Kipp journeyed further into the cave, he began to notice that the inside was becoming more carved and chiseled, suggesting that people had been here. Against his best judgment, Kipp moved further into the cave, following what he believed to be a person, as well as a hunch that there was something to gain from following them. As Kipp reached a huge room in the cavern, an atrium inside of a temple-like structure, he came across a secret door that seemed to beckon to him. Against his best judgment, Kipp reached into the handle of the door, which pricked his fingers immediately, his blood corresponding and opening its passage to him. There, he felt the presence beckon him forward to the center of the room he had entered, smaller than the rest he had explored. In the center of the room there was a octagon-shaped dias, with six silver columns, and in the center, a dagger that looked like it was made of ice. Kipp walked forward, touching the dagger, and felt the presence overwhelm him. The dagger came to life, shooting straight into his heart and inducing a coma. During this time Kipp's spirit communicated with, and bonded with the ancient Winter goddess named Besaris. She explained that she had long been forgotten by her people, with only the structures being her anchor of existence. However, as a token of gratitude for awakening her, she allowed Kipp to use her powers to bring her people back to her. Kipp initially refused, but allowed for her powers to manifest within his body after he tricked her into revealing her name, and into serving God. As a result, Kipp awoke on the floor of the cavern, his body frozen to the floor and frozen solid. The man slowly began to thaw, and after what seemed like hours he was able to move again. However powerful he was, Kipp discovered that he had almost a limitless amount of power. After concerns for his well-being surfaced, Kipp returned to the Weather Station, and continued working there. However, Kipp soon took to protecting the winter landscape and the Region. In addition to protection, Kipp has also encountered various villains who have attempted to make their hideouts up North. Kipp Southely used to be a tall, somewhat lanky man nearing his thirties. He had brown eyes and black hair, and his skin was fair, with a light tan. He also had back problems from being so tall, but soon had it corrected once he was possessed. When Kipp became possessed, his eyes turned an ice blue, almost white color, and his skin became cold. As a result, and his back problems ceased. When Kipp ventures outside in the Winter, the air no longer affects him, and the air pressure around him drops, resulting in a freezing, thin-aired aura that naturally emanates off of him. The few times that Kipp has to reveal himself, he often surrounds himself in a cloak made of snow and armor made from ice. The armor is very ornate, but still functional, despite hardly needing it. In addition to the armor, Kipp disguises his face in the same appearance fashion as a Wendigo, with a human-deer skull over his face and large antlers adorning his head. Kipp was a very kind young man when he moved to Alaska, but after he was possessed, his personality became cold and almost unforgiving along with Besaris. Kipp is not above using lethal force against his foes, but his main goal is mostly to drive the potential evils from his homelands. * '''Hydrokinesis: '''Despite mainlining ice as his primary manipulation of the elements. Kipp is able to control water to an almost mastery. The extent of his range is unknown, but Kipp is capable of manipulating rivers from a mile away. ** '''Cryokinesis: '''Kipp's control of ice is his best-known power, allowing him to generate many different items and weapons out of ice that are surprisingly durable, as well as capable of causing frostbite around the wounds they create. It also seems that he is talented with what he creates, as his creations are always very graceful and ornate. ** '''Hemokinesis: '''Kipp is able to control the 70% of water that blood is made of, Kipp usually uses this ability whenever he encounters Magneto, or when he encounters more powerful foes. * '''Limited Terrakinesis: '''Kipp is capable of using the water in porous soils such as sand or clay to manipulate. The product of this power needs improvement. * '''Slow Aging: '''Due to his blood being chilled as well as being possessed by an Immortal, Kipp's DNA divides less often by a factor of 15. * '''Hand-to-Hand Expert: '''Kipp learned how to box from his father, and while he was rusty by the time he was out of college, Kipp picked up the practice once again when he became as powerful as he was. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Kipp has a massive amount of strength thanks to his possession, and is capable of lifting up to 40 tons. * '''Supersonic Speed: '''Kipp is capable of nearly reaching Orbital Velocity thanks to his god-like power. His top speed is over 60,000 miles per hour, or 16 miles per second. * '''Superhuman Agility: '''Kipp has a ridiculous amount of agility, and can dodge bullets purely on reflex. * '''Inhuman Stamina: '''Due to Kipp's abilities, he still needs to sleep to keep his human body in shape. However, Kipp is capable of going 5 days without a proper night's rest. * '''Durability: '''Kipp is extremely durable and can take an immense amount of firepower from bullets. While his spiritual power is not the cause of his resistance, Kipp has discovered he can increase the surface tension of his skin by manipulating the water within his flesh. * '''Gifted Intelligence: '''Kipp is a very talented student, almost on par with Peter Parker. * '''Besaris: '''Kipp's guardian spirit and angel, Besaris was tricked into serving the Christian God and giving her powers to him. She remains a begrudging respect for Kipp but has come to like him over the years that she has been within him. * Kipp was created with a nuclear or scientific origin in mind. However, it was eventually redesigned in order to give another spin on supernatural characters. Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:Marvel Universe characters Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:MagnumDong6969's characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Good characters Category:Magical characters Category:Characters with elemental powers Category:Articles without images Category:Cryokinetic characters Category:Demigods Category:Hydrokinetic characters Category:Geokinetic characters Category:Characters with super strength Category:Superheroes